Wireless network deployments models include the overlay deployment model and the split-plane deployment model. An overlay deployment model is one wireless network deployment model that may be commonly used. An overlay deployment model can include collocation of wireless control plane (WCP) functions and wireless switching plane (WSP) functions in a single device (e.g., a wireless controller or WC). A split-plane deployment model can include WCP functions decoupled from WSP functions, with each of the WCP and WSP located in a separate device.
Forwarding in a wireless deployment can include distributed forwarding and centralized forwarding. Distributed forwarding can include a special case of a split-plane deployment model in which some or all of the WSP functionality resides in an access point (AP).
Centralized forwarding can include a deployment in which WSP functionality resides outside of the APs. APs forward traffic to a device that implements the WSP functionality. The overlay deployment model and split-plane deployment model are examples of centralized forwarding.